


Так ты хочешь... нежности?

by LMMello



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMello/pseuds/LMMello
Summary: Порой наши слова, брошенные в шутку или просто необдуманно сорвавшиеся с уст, имеют последствия. Иногда они выражаются в мести. В такой до ужаса нежной мести.





	Так ты хочешь... нежности?

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Миледи. За неоценимую помощь.   
> И Вам, за то, что мимо не прошли и заглянули к нам на чай.

Дерек медленно тянет Стайлза на себя за бедра. У того подрагивают ноги. Он ложится грудью на кровать, сжимая простыни в кулаке, кусает пальцы и старается выстоять. Колени скользят так, что складывается впечатление, будто простыни шелковые. От сильных рук и медленных, плавных движений Хейла у него съезжает крыша. Кровь вскипает и спешит вниз, недолго продержавшись в мозге.

Дерек резче двигает бедрами, вырывая из груди любовника стон, и возвращается к мучительной пытке нежностью. Он не сжимает до темных синяков, не сходящих неделями, не кусает, почти до крови и долго не заживающих отметин, не обхватывает широкой ладонью горло, сжимая, почти полностью лишая кислорода.

Все с точностью до наоборот: мягкие прикосновения губ к шее, к напряженной, фактически до предела, спине. Руки, такие сильные, грубоватые ладони, даже не сильно удерживают за бедра и едва путешествуют по телу. Прикасаются к животу, задевая стояк, почти не касаясь, поглаживая чувствительную к любому прикосновению кожу, уверенно скользят по бедрам, давая почувствовать силу. Если так продолжится и дальше, то Стайлз просто начнёт молить о пощаде.

Дерек же закусывает губы и не отводит взгляда, любуясь реакцией парня. Тяжелый взгляд скользит по бледным рукам, что сжимают простыни с такой силой, что вот-вот появятся дыры. В предплечье одной Стайлз упирается лбом, пальцы другой же нещадно кусает. Волосы его взъерошены и от былого «продуманного беспорядка» не остается и следа. Напряженные плечи и спина влажно блестят, на кремовой коже пятнами темнеют родинки. При каждом новом вдохе и выдохе своего хозяина, они будто пляшут, складываясь в созвездия. Или сородинкия? Не важно… Это такая мелочь в сравнении с поясницей, прогибающейся сильнее, когда ягодицы парня соприкасаются с бедрами Хейла.

Между тем, все попытки Стайлза поддаться назад пресекаются на корню сильными руками, моментально сжимающими бедра, удерживая на месте. Это приводит парня в крайнюю степень отчаяния.

— Дер… Дерек, мо… может я что-то… не так сделал? — задыхаясь, тихо проговорил Стилински.

Даже если он сейчас разозлит Хейла, ему плевать. Такая пытка в сотни раз хуже того случая, когда он напоил мужчину ВИАГРой. Хоть Дерек тогда и пытался держать себя в руках, Стайлз по дурости и в спешке не рассчитал дозировку, что сыграло против него самого. После памятной ночи он почти месяц не снимал водолазки.

Теперь же Стилински, пристрастившийся к грубости, понимал, что нежностью можно довести до самой последней стадии мучения и никак — до оргазма. Прошло уже хрен знает сколько времени с того момента, как Хейл повалил его на кровать, стягивая одежду. Все было весьма мило, и Стайлзу нравилось, пока он не понял, что это просто адская пытка. Последний круг ада.

Да, от поцелуев трепетало сердце, и дыхание прерывалось. Да, прикосновения рук побуждали тело вздрагивать, а душу едва держаться в теле. Да, губы и язык не давали спокойно вдохнуть полной грудью и, тем более, не хвататься за хоть что-нибудь, чтоб не вцепиться в волосы любовника. Но, черт возьми! Одно дело предварительные ласки, которые по обыкновению переходили в дикий, можно сказать животный, секс и совсем другое — от начала и до конца нежность, от которой уже хотелось выть и лезть на потолок.

Дерек склоняется к затылку парня.

— С чего ты взял?

Стайлз пытается собрать мысли в ровный строй, но те упорно разбегаются.

— Ты… Я… Раньше у нас не было такого «ленивого» секса…

— Ты же жаловался на отсутствие нежности. Вот тебе и ласка, — Дерек легко касается губами плеча Стилински, — и нежность.

В душе он злорадствует. Еще бы! В прошлый раз Стайлз, стоя в душе под струями тёплой воды, опрометчиво бросил Дереку не столько упрек, сколько подкол, мол: «Совсем ты меня не жалеешь, не любишь, не ценишь!» А тот, не будь дурак, взял да запомнил! И сколотил примерный план действий. «Стайлз хочет „любви“, он её получит», — решил тогда Дерек, и теперь все шло в точности по плану. Это не могло не вызвать улыбки. К счастью, парень этого не заметил.

Стилински мнется, кусая губы. Он сам не верит, что придётся просить о том, что совсем недавно считал поводом «неумирающей» шутки. Однако умом он понимал, что если будет молча ждать у моря погоды, то Хейл просто сведет его с ума. Вероятнее всего, намеренно.

— Ладно… Ладно. Я передумал, — хрипло пробормотал он.

— Что?

— Я передумал. Твоя взяла. Или взял… Не суть. Может, уже наконец… Ну, ты понял.

— Не имею представления, о чем ты, — наигранно-серьезно сказал Дерек.

— Господи… Кончай нежничать. Мне… мне больше нравится по старинке. Ну, знаешь, твои зубы — моё горло. — С каждым словом голос парня становился все тише, опускаясь до шепота.

Рука Хейла скользит по спине парня, широкая ладонь перетекает на плечо и останавливается рядом с шеей.

— Вот так бы сразу… — произнес Дерек и резко потянул любовника на себя.

Тот удовлетворенно громко стонет, запрокинув голову.

Хейл утягивает парня в вертикальное положение, перехватив поперёк груди, и вместе с тем садясь на пятки. Стайлз оказывается сидящим у него на коленях, прижатым спиной к мускулистой груди. Он поддается навстречу резким движениям Дерека. Стилински непрерывно стонет, цепляется за любовника, запускает пальцы в волосы. Хейл же упивается происходящим. Целует светлую кожу на плече и шее, втягивает в рот, прикусывая, чем заставляет Стайлза стонать громче. С силой кусает кожу, от чего парень срывается почти на крик.

Крик, хоть и хриплый, звучит, когда Дерек обхватывает шею Стилински и сжимает до такой степени, что у парня перед глазами появляются разноцветные пятна, но вместе с тем, он может дышать. Бонусом Хейл сжимает зубы на холке парня. Ослабив хватку, он услышал, как лёгкие любовника со свистом наполнились кислородом.

Поза, в которой они так «нежничали», была явно не предназначена для более активных действий. Поэтому Хейл просто не мог, как и не хотел, мучиться ещё больше и, когда Стайлз выпутал пальцы из его волос, опрокинул любовника на постель. Тот в свою очередь оперся на локти, склонив голову. Они вернулись в начало.

Вот только теперь Дерек не сдерживался. Он то наклонялся, сбавляя темп, и едва не ложился на Стилински, лаская ухо парня не столько губами, сколько языком и зубами, то отклонялся назад, ускоряя темп и увеличивая силу, буквально вытрахивая душу из любовника. Что тому, судя по стонам, срывающимся на крик, нравилось куда больше первоначального плана действий Хейла.

— Чёрт… подери… Дерек… Дерек!

По телу Стайлза прошла волна дрожи. Он был близок к финалу и вышел на финишную прямую. Хейл и сам был на пределе, а теперь можно было совсем забить на аккуратность.

Это был один из мощнейших оргазмов Дерека. Его даже вырубило ненадолго и в себя он пришёл, лёжа на распластанном Стилински.

— Ты немножко как пушинка, — сонно пробормотал парень. — Мягкий, но не лёгкий…

То что сделал Хейл на его заявление, иначе чем «сползание ленивой гусеницы с лакомого листочка» не назовёшь. Сползал он с любовника так, будто ему и тут было комфортно, следовательно, если все хорошо и удобно, то почему, спрашивается, он должен покидать место своего пребывания? Тычок локтем в бок дал понять, что «место» с ним категорически не согласно. Пришлось ускоряться.

— Душ? — в полудреме спросил Дерек любовника.

— Мэ-э-э-э… — послышался не менее бодрый ответ.

— Завтра будет тяжелее отодрать то, что сейчас смоется за пять минут, — зевнул мужчина.

К боку прижался Стайлз. Закинув ногу на бедро Хейла, он положил ладонь ему на грудь и устроил голову на заботливо подставленное плечо.

— Поправь одеяло и давай спать. Остальное завтра. И душ… И отдирание…

**Author's Note:**

> 06.11.14.  
> ///  
> Публикация где-либо только с разрешения автора.


End file.
